Reconciliação
by enya.barros
Summary: Conjunto de ficlets e drabbles produzidos para o I Ship War do Fórum Ledo Engano, time SiRem (Sirius Black / Remus Lupin).
1. Chapter 1

**Classificação: **Slash

**Casal: **Sirius Black / Remus Lupin

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem, kinda óbvio, duh.

**Nota: **Todo o material aqui postado foi para a I Ship War do Fórum Ledo Engano

* * *

**How Could I Help You?**

Por Kichi

* * *

Sirius sentiu o corpo cair cansado na poltrona velha, recostando a cabeça suavemente. O estofado chiava, mas felizmente se via livre da camada de poeira que outrora estivera acumulada por anos. Os cabelos negros bem escovados pendiam com elegância, mas sem o brilho e vivacidade da juventude. Bem verdade que não fora a idade a lhe sugar o ar jovial e descompromissado, tampouco a transformar o olhar felino e arteiro de maroto naquele cheio de mágoa, de um cinza doído, nublado e sem vida. A guerra o fizera com muita maestria.

E ali, olhando para si mesmo como a sombra inútil que era, cheio de mágoa porque fora obrigado a ficar em casa - mais especificamente, na casa que odiava - quando tudo o que queria fazer era gritar com o mundo, dar alguns murros e chorar, é que lhe ocorreu o quão patético era. Só não sabia se ele, a cena ou a situação. Assim que ouviu o barulho fraco dos pingos que começavam a cair lá fora, deu uma risada amarga, seca, tão conformista quanto exaltada, pensando que era o cenário perfeito.

O relógio de pêndulo, encostado na parede verde-musgo à esquerda, há muito não marcava as horas, mas Sirius não perdia o costume de encará-lo (às vezes, só para lembrar a si mesmo da própria inércia). Mas naquele instante, quando um estalo forte que parecia vir de lugar nenhum preencheu o silêncio do cômodo, se sobrepondo ao som distante de chuva e despertando-o de seu sono desajeitado e deprimido num pulo, ele encarou o pobre relógio como que cobrando uma resposta pelo barulho que o surpreendera. Logo uma voz gentil e um par de olhos âmbar surgiram para pôr nos eixos o palpitar descompassado do moreno.

"Desculpe entrar assim, Sirius. Está chovendo forte lá fora, mas não quis usar feitiço nas redondezas." Encolheu os ombros enquanto dispensava uma olhadela para as próprias vestes, que além de gastas, agora estavam molhadas. "... Como você pode ver."

"Ah, sem problemas. E não é como se você tivesse me interrompido, Remy. Tenho passado os dias a fazer nada, sabe como é, um susto às vezes é bem vindo." A resposta descontraída não disfarçou o sorriso amargo que Sirius destinou ao amigo, mas este nada comentou, apenas acenando em agradecimento enquanto o outro lhe oferecia uma toalha.

E nos cinco minutos que se seguiram, roupas secas, chá e uns biscoitos que Molly Weasley deixara na cozinha também lhe foram ofertados, bem como um lugar no sofá e perguntas triviais que em quaisquer circunstancias seriam completamente comuns. Mas não ali, não enquanto o mundo bruxo estava de cabeça para baixo e o fantasma da guerra tão próximo. Observava o Sirius prestativo, tentando ser útil nas coisas mais mínimas, mas nitidamente incomodado. Sabia que era difícil para ele estar de volta à Grimmauld Place, por inúmeras razões pelas quais nem se valia mais a pena discutir. Mas era necessário, afinal.

"Não precisa disso tudo, Padfoot." Disse assim que repousou a xícara de chá meio vazia sobre a mesa de centro, o olhar doce esquadrinhando a expressão de quase dor do amigo. "Você está sendo mais forte do que muitos de nós, então, por favor, não se torture mais."

"Eu só estou tentando lidar com a situação com o que me resta de dignidade, Remy". Uma sombra de tristeza cruzou o olhar acinzentado. "Achei que você entenderia."

Lupin repousou uma das mãos sobre a de Sirius, sentindo as cicatrizes do dorso com a ponta dos dedos. Traçou cada uma delas com cuidado e zelo, de repente parecendo muito seguro e disposto a dar o apoio que não pudera durante aqueles longos treze anos.

"Você que deveria entender que na minha frente, Sirius pode ser Sirius." Não era tarde. Nunca é. "Faça a pazes consigo mesmo, Pads."

Aquele era o primeiro de muitos passos.

**Fim**


	2. Chapter 2

**You're The Only One**

Por Kichi

* * *

Apertou o livro de Runas Antigas entre as mãos, forçando as vistas a fim de se concentrar na leitura enquanto encarava as letrinhas miúdas, impressas na página amarelada. Após alguns minutos de frustração, percebeu que até mesmo seu maior hobby se mostrava uma tarefa extremamente complicada. Sempre adorara ler, procurando nos livros um refugio de toda a loucura do mundo bruxo e da própria vida, mas há certas coisas das quais a leitura não distraía.

Uma delas era sua irritação.

Era completamente constrangedor que a parte tida como equilibrada, madura e estudiosa dos marotos estivesse reduzida àquilo, um poço do mais irracional e bobo ciúme. Afinal, porque se importar agora com o maldito baile para o qual nunca dera à mínima? Sirius sempre fora muito galante e tivera inúmeros convites nessas ocasiões, mas algo acendera dentro de Lupin no instante em que o vira ter um beijo roubado de uma corvinal do 4º ano. A garota parecia pensar que seu beijo era a arma certa para garantir a companhia do Black no baile. O que ela não sabia era que, com aquilo, despertara um lado até então desconhecido de Remus: o possessivo.

Mais uns dois minutos e o livro de Runas foi arremessado sobre a cama, inerte e completamente alheio ao drama que se desenrolava. Lupin respirou profundamente e passou as mãos sobre o rosto, tentando recobrar a calma e o bom senso. Assim que se preparou para sair do cômodo, o click na porta seguido de uma cabeleira negra que surgia pela fresta desta o fez estancar no lugar.

"Moony! Eu estava te procurando!" Remus quase gemeu descontente, pensando que a última pessoa que gostaria de encontrar era Sirius. Por Merlin!

"Ah, Sirius. Eu estava aqui, hm... lendo." Desviou o olhar âmbar dos acinzentados intensos do outro, procurando rapidamente onde deixara o livro e apontando para o mesmo. Sentiu sua expressão ser estudada, então achou por bem se justificar, completando: "Lição de Runas."

"Sei..." Tinha algo de estranho ali, mas resolveu ignorar. "Mas então, queríamos jogar Malhaporco* e precisamos de um juiz para fazer a contagem de pontos. Nem precisa contar de verdade, sabe como é, eu e o Prongs sempre ganhamos." Deu uma risada rouca, meio latida. "Você pode levar o livro, se quiser."

"Não." Se arrependeu da resposta curta e rápida no mesmo instante em que lhe saltou dos lábios, sentindo o peso dos olhos questionadores do amigo sobre si.

"Por quê? Você está estranho... Aconteceu alguma coisa, Moony?" Se aproximou preocupado, estendendo a mão na direção do ombro dele, que desviou. "Quê? É comigo?"

"Não foi nada, Sirius." Ah, se sentia tão idiota. Que droga! As bochechas e a ponta do nariz começaram a queimar, denunciando a vergonha diante da situação. Era pedir muito ser deixado em paz pra amargurar a própria infantilidade?

Sirius piscou confuso, sem entender uma vírgula do que se passava ali. Segurou Lupin pelo braço e o puxou em sua direção, forçando-o a encará-lo. Esquadrinhou o rosto dele em busca de respostas e depois de alguns segundos, riu baixo.

"Você parece constrangido, Remy. Fica bem assim, sabia?" O outro grunhiu algo que parecia um "vai se danar!", mas foi baixo demais para que pudesse distinguir. "Até parece que eu te pedi pra ir ao baile comigo."

Remus ofegou, puxando o ar com força. Seu rosto ardia mais do nunca, e conseguiu ficar terrivelmente pior quando o Black começou a gargalhar.

"É isso, Moony? Estava me esperando?" Levou um soco desajeitado no peito, mas não pareceu abalado. "Ora, se eu soubesse disso o teria feito antes. Tinha evitado um Sr. Moony Irritado e algumas abordagens mais diretas."

Respirou ruidosamente e, exausto de lutar contra os próprios impulsos, encostou a cabeça do peito do moreno, agradecendo que não precisara dizer nada. Sirius continuou tagarelando algo sobre 'uma corvinal magrela tê-lo beijado, com a justificativa de que as famílias se orgulhariam daquela união', mas Remus já estava calminho, calminho.

Ao que parece tinha descoberto um novo refugio que não os livros.

**Fim.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Abraços**

Por Kichi

* * *

Há algum tempo, e não se lembrava exatamente quando, Sirius descobrira qual a melhor maneira de convencer Remus Lupin do que quer que fosse. Orgulhava-se pensando que chegara a tal conclusão sozinho, depois de muitos testes, treinos e aperfeiçoamento de uma técnica simples, porém muito eficaz. O abraço.

Não era raro se deparar com um Moony irritado, reclamando do trabalho de poções que o Black arruinara em nome de uma brincadeira ou das peças de mau gosto que pregava nos novos alunos. Reclamava até mesmo das roupas sujas espalhadas no dormitório, e do estoque de bebidas e fogos contrabandeados de Hogsmeade escondidos debaixo da cama.

Havia também os momentos em que Remus se constrangia com as demonstrações públicas de afeto ou ciúmes, bem como das brigas em que Sirius se metia com a desculpa de "defender a honra" (como se fosse indefeso a tal ponto, ora bolas!).

Diante, portanto, das inúmeras vezes em que precisava recorrer ao perdão do seu querido Moony, foi recompensador descobrir que ao envolver os braços em torno do namorado e amigo, este perdia todo e qualquer argumento. Bônus para quando afagava-lhe os cabelos e passava o nariz de leve em seu pescoço, provocando um pequeno arrepio que significava que, por ora, a batalha estava ganha.

Com o passar do tempo, se deu conta de que talvez gostasse dos abraços mais que o próprio Lupin, e que este, espertamente, se apropriara da mesma técnica. Mais que enciumado por ter sua arma secreta plagiada, Sirius estava satisfeito. Fazer as pazes nunca foi tão bom.

**Fim**


	4. Chapter 4

**Christmas Memories**

Por Kichi

* * *

A neve começava a cair timidamente lá fora, os campos antes tão verdes agora cobertos por um manto branco. O lago já começava a formar uma fina cama de gelo na superfície, denunciando a baixa temperatura com as proximidades do fim do ano. As criaturas mágicas que habitavam as redondezas certamente estavam escondidas, protegendo as suas crias do inverno rigoroso que estava para chegar.

Dentro da escola era uma grande correria. Todos pareciam extremamente agitados nessa época, ansiosos para voltar para casa e desfrutar de jantares, presentes e momentos em família, onde o calor humano era a melhor ferramenta para se enfrentar o frio. Mas Sirius era uma exceção. Ao fim do dia, quando grande parte dos alunos já tinha saído das dependências de Hogwarts, ele podia finalmente se jogar numa poltrona confortável em frente à lareira da sala comunal da grifinória, tomando algum licor contrabandeado de Hogsmeade e desfrutando do seu primeiro natal longe da confusão e do clima pesado que rondavam sua família.

Fechou os olhos e apurou bem os ouvidos, escutando o crepitar do fogo e as palavras soltas que um grupo de grifinórios bêbados bradava de algum dos dormitórios. Não conseguia entender muito da conversa, mas o "A Minerva pelada não!" foi o suficiente pra rir baixinho, daquele jeito meio latido que sabia ser capaz de arrancar suspiros de qualquer garota.

Apesar de apreciar a situação, a verdade é que Sirius nunca fora um rapaz dado à calmaria. Por mais que os momentos familiares lhe embrulhassem o estômago, ao menos podia se divertir com as brigas patéticas que se desenrolavam e quem sabe aproveitar a ocasião para aborrecer sua mãe com algum comentário pró-sangue-ruim. Não era de se estranhar, portanto, que após uns vinte minutos, quando já esgotara toda sua paciência de permanecer ali (sentado, sozinho e calado), seu corpo começou a dar sinais de cansaço, fazendo o jovem Black se encaminhar na direção do quarto que dividia com os outros três amigos.

Subiu as escadas com certa pressa, sentindo os pelos se eriçarem com a corrente fria de ar - agora que se afastara do calor aconchegante da lareira. Ao entrar no cômodo, notou algo de diferente assim que lançou uma olhadela sobre a própria cama, os orbes acinzentados se deparando com um pacote vermelho adornado com um grande laçarote verde, cuidadosamente embrulhado.

Após testar alguns feitiços e, por fim, reconhecendo que aquele se tratava de um presente legítimo e sem aparentes riscos, Sirius se sentou no colchão, genuinamente curioso. Tomou o embrulho nas mãos e repousou-o sobre o colo, começando a desfazer o enfeite. Só então notara um pequeno cartão pendurado sob o laço, um sorriso se abrindo assim que começou a ler a mensagem escrita no mesmo.

"_Padfoot, está frio! O que você faz fora da cama?! _

_Trate de se agasalhar direito, certo? _

_Feliz Natal, Moony."_

Dentro do pacote havia um par de luvas pretas que, por mais simples que fossem, representavam para Sirius um novo começo.

Talvez o natal não fosse tão ruim assim.

É, talvez.

**Fim**


	5. Chapter 5

**Entre Pesadelos e Sonhos**

Por Kichi

* * *

Primeiro o clarão verde, depois foi a vez do negro.

Sentira um grande breu envolvê-lo, o grito de agonia morrendo em sua garganta antes que pudesse chegar aos lábios_. "Sirius..."_

Remus acordou suando frio, repousando as mãos trêmulas sobre o colo enquanto se sentava na cama velha, o cenho franzido e a boca entreaberta, ofegante. Aquela não era a primeira vez que sonhava com o maldito dia da morte do amigo, mas a verdade é que vinha se tornando cada vez pior. Secretamente (ou não tão secretamente assim) sempre tivera suas dúvidas quanto a própria sanidade, mas após aquele episódio a certeza sobre ser um risco se tornara maior, em especial quando a vontade de nada e o desespero lhe invadiam numa onda tão grande que era difícil suportar o peso dos próprios ombros.

Doía demais. Doía de uma forma que não imaginou existir. Não na vida desgraçada que levava, com seus karmas e medos e covardia, crente de que já carregava uma cruz maior do que poderia suportar. Mas teve a prova do próprio engano assim que assistiu Sirius ser arremessado véu adentro, o corpo inerte, sem vida. Apenas a lembrança do grifinório de sorriso presunçoso e cheio de astúcia a quem amara como irmão, amigo e amante.

Remus não se enganava. Sempre soube que não teriam um final feliz. Mas, mesmo em seu pessimismo, uma chama de esperança lhe permitia pensar que um dia as coisas ficariam menos piores e que, no fim, haveria paz. Uma paz meio em frangalhos, mas com direito a Moony e Padfoot bebendo whiskey de fogo e rindo de qualquer futilidade. Nem isso foi possível.

Agora só podia lamentar. E esperar que, talvez, fosse capaz de encontrar com o amigo em algum outro mundo e lugar que não aquele. Onde pudessem, juntos, recolher o que restara de si mesmos e perdoar. Se perdoar e perdoar a vida que, daquela vez, não lhes concedera a felicidade.

**Fim**


End file.
